This time just for us
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Robin is not able to forget Regina, he didn't even wanted to so they made up a plan. He was going to take the forgetting potion. Before the ultimate moment, they share a little moment, to say goodbye.


Hi Guys! So this is my first os in english, (thanks to TripleL23 for her help and her correction!) English is not my mothertongue so i might have make some mistakes, sorry! :) After the 4x06, this scene came in my head and i needed to write it so... here you go :) it's pretty short but as i said i wasn't sure of what i was doing. i really hope you will all like it :)

Sitting in her vault, Regina was waiting for Robin. For the first time, she wasn't impatient to see him because she knew that as soon as he gets here, she will be weak and teary-eyed again. This time she was going to lose him, for good and she swore if someone tells her to « keep hope » she will punch them in the face, because how are you supposed to keep hope when the man you love doesn't even remember you ? Yeah, that's why he was coming; she will give him a forgetting potion and then send him back to his camp with his son and his merry men. She put candles everywhere, hoping to make their last moment special somehow. She took Henry's book that she had with her for the operation mongoose (which was actually the only thing in her life that put a smile on her face these days) and she opened it at Robin's page; nothing had changed, he still was supposed to have his happy ending with Marian. She should fight, but she couldn't. She loved him too much to take this away from him, he deserved to be happy, even if it was without her. She frowned when she heard his voice calling her. He was there, already. She straightened the dress she was wearing, the one chosen especially for the occasion and looked up to meet his handsome blue eyes.

Are you okay ?

Let's not do this Robin, please, just... take it.

Wait... he began but she interrupted him

You remember the plan ? You drink it and I send you back...

Regina wait.. If we're doing this, please, give us a moment...

For what ? She asks. To Remember the good times ? To make us suffer more ? I don't think it's a good idea.

No, a moment for us, just... just like a goodbye.

With that, she was speechless, he took three steps and sat next to her, taking her hand in his, never breaking the eye contact. She was lost. God, she was so lost. She promised herself to be strong at least until he was back to his camp, but tears where already shinning in her eyes. She nods, because despite everything, the only thing she wanted right now was to cuddle against him and forget all her troubles, all her pain. But she wouldn't. One of them had to remember their love, it couldn't be lost. He just came closer to her and hugged her. All her resolutions where gone. Tears began to fall when she realized that in his arms, she was finally home. Of course she had loved Daniel, with all her heart, but it felt nothing like this. This was magic. Pure and strong magic. She knew she wouldn't ever be able to get over him because she loved him with all her soul. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his forest sent. God it hurt so much, she was already missing him..

He whipped away her tears by pressing his thumbs against her cheek. Then everything happened so fast, his face was coming closer to hers and she was backing off

I'm sorry I... I can't, she whispered

This is our last moment, please let me say goodbye properly...

Robin I can't, because if you kiss me right now I'm afraid I'll get weak and pathetic because I don't want to lose you...

Regina...

No, listen to me, this is probably one of the hardest thing I've ever done and I won't be able to go through it if you're doing this because I love you, yes, there it is, those three little words we haven't said yet, I'm saying them first and I don't even care, I'm in love with you, you stupid thief.

She was crying hard now, but she didn't care. She finally let it all get out of her chest, and even though she felt relieved, she also felt awful because it was surely hurting Robin, hearing that his feeling where shared and having to forget it... how could she do this to him ? But all her thoughts were interrupted when he crashed his lips against hers, circling her waist to bring her closer to him. The kiss was salty, mixed with their tears. She should have pushed him back but she couldn't. Because in five minutes he will forget everything, and it was the last time she'll have the possibility to feel him so close. They both moaned when their tongs met, and when the need of air became too important, they broke the kiss and he took the potion from her hand.

I so don't want to do this... he whispered

I know... and trust me I don't want you to do this either... but it's the only way.

I have no choice, Roland needs her... he began but she interrupted him again

Robin you don't have to justify yourself, I know...

God I love you so much...

He said those last words so quietly that she almost missed them. And again, he was hugging her tightly, tears running down his cheeks. He felt like a fool crying like this, he was a man for God's sake ! But he couldn't help it. He may forget her but he knew he will miss her. He will always have this hole in his chest as long as she wasn't with him. He kissed her again passionately, and that was it. Candles where burned a long time ago by now, the whole room was dark, not giving him the chance to have a last look at her. He took a deep breath. Times up, he thought.

It was time.

He held her hand as long as he could and drank the potion. Magic ran through his veins. He tried to remember everything a little longer but it was pointless. His memories where fading away. He heard voices in his head, their voices.

_Milady, you're injured.._

_Clearly you have the touch of a mother.._

_What I'm doing here is saving your ass.._

_I thought you were the wicked witch.._

_Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil.._

_Stunning, in every way.._

_You can't steal something that's been given to you.._

_But I promise you, I will get it back.._

_I know you can beat that witch.._

_And I got your heart.._

_Maybe it's all about timing.._

_My feelings for you were... are... real.._

_I'm in love with someone else.._

_You have to forget about me.._

And then everything was gone. She sent him back to his camp with a twist of her wrist and she lay on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.


End file.
